1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat sink assemblies having clips which readily attach a heat sink to a heat-generating electronic device in a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer, a heat sink is often used to remove heat generated by certain electronic devices such as Central Processing Units (CPUs). A clip is frequently used to attach the heat sink to the electronic device.
Conventional clips frequently cause difficulties during assembly. This is particularly so when a clip is made of stiff metal with a view to tightly securing a heat sink. A tool is thus often required to effect attachment of the clip. The tool is prone to slip and damage the electronic device and components on and around the electronic device. Furthermore, a conventional clip is passive. Therefore if the heat sink is slightly displaced, the clip cannot self-correct to urge the heat sink to return to its original pre-displaced position. Moreover, when a heat sink is subjected to vibration during normal operation or transportation, certain conventional clips are prone to slip relative to the heat sink. This can seriously reduce the stability of a heat sink assembly and the efficiency of heat removal.
Therefore, a superior heat sink assembly is desired to overcome the above-mentioned problems.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink assembly which has a clip easily and safely attaching a heat sink to an electronic device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink assembly which is self-correcting such that when the heat sink is slightly displaced, it is urged to return to its original pre-displaced position.
In order to achieve the objects set out above, a heat sink assembly of the present invention comprises a heat sink and a clip. The heat sink has a base and a plurality of fins extending therefrom. A central receiving groove is defined between two rows of fins. A pair of opposing ridges is formed on each pair of opposing fins which straddle the groove. The clip comprises a main body and opposite legs extending therefrom. The main body has three integrally connected frames. Two outer frames are coplanar, and a plane of an intermediate frame is offset away from a plane of the outer frames at an acute angle. The frames are adapted to be interferentially held in the groove between the ridges, fins and the base of the heat sink. The legs extend in different directions, and are oriented relative to each other such that the clip is broadly Z-shaped when viewed from above, and broadly V-shaped when viewed from a side thereof.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.